There is always something that hunts you down
by ailoveyou
Summary: Kakashi&OC. Marina has been placed in a group with Hatake Kakashi. What will happen? Watch out!: I will not go as the story of Kakashi in the Naruto series goes. I do not own Hatake Kakashi or any other characters of Naruto. Some might be a little OOC.
1. Introduction OC& The day I moved out, 1

Hi there

First of all: please, do not kill me for any mistakes. I'm a Dutch girl and I'm only 15, so really, I don't know English that well. And I am looking for a beta reader, so I think it will get better in time.

Second of all: I don't know the exact history of Kakashi, but I know it's not the way I am writing it. So no, I won't follow the Naruto lines and you might as well think of him (Hatake Kakashi) as a different character with the same name ;').

Third: Yes, I know I'm not a perfect writer and I should do some things differently. Well, if you think so, why don't you react and say what exactly needs to be changed, okay?

Fourth: I know I'm keeping on whining about things, please forgive me for that.

Fifth: The last one people. ENJOY!

* * *

**_Introduction of myself:_**

_Let me introduce myself first and after that begin to tell my story. My name is Marina and I don't really know my last name. I actually never knew my name and I was never curious about it. From when I was born I am told that they found me on a doorstep of a disastrous house. They took me and put me in foster care. When I turned ten, I became a Shinobi, better known as a Ninja. They moved me out of my foster home and the Hokage, the best Ninja in the city, gave me my own little apartment._

_I really don't want to talk about the situation at my foster home, I think it will get clear enough in the story. I never talked about it, actually I never really talked a lot about myself nor my feelings. Let's just say that I was very glad I could move on my own, although I was very young. Every evening somebody came to watch if I could survive on my own. Sometimes the person would take me to get some food. After a few months they just came when they where ordered to. That was about two times a week. At age of thirteen they decided I could live perfectly on my own and they stopped coming by._

_My appearance wasn't what you would call 'perfect', but you wouldn't call it ugly either. My hair was very dark brown and had a little curl in it. It ends between my __shoulder blades. My eyes are brown, with a little green in it, but I cover them with sunglasses. Because, if I take them of, I can see what the person I'm staring at is thinking. I don't know where it came from, but I do know that I don't like it. So, I wear my sunglasses every second of the day. My body is very normal. I'm not to fat, not to thin, not to big, nor to small and I'm very __flexible._

_I went to school too, just like a normal kid. As I said before, I turned a Ninja at age of ten, and I came into a group with Hatake Kakashi. And boy, did I at first hate Kakashi. But I shall stop talking about myself. I think it will all make sense in my story._

**Chapter 1: The day I moved out part 1.**

"Wh- what.. can I finally go out of there, may I finally live on my own?!" I yelled out of excitement and I jumped into the Hokage's arms. When I realized what I did, I immediately let go and moved a bit away. My cheeks where turning red, I could feel them burning and I saw it in the reaction of the Hokage. He just smiled slightly while smoking his pipe. There was a long silence.

"So," the Hokage turned serious again and looked at me with caution, "you shall live on your own from now one, but I'll send over a guard every night. I want to see if everything goes well, you're still ten, after all,". I looked at him a little angry and took a deep breath.

"I'm very mature, Hokage, I can perfectly take care of myself," I stoke my tong out of my mouth and then looked at him angrily.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that, Marina," he smiled, but I saw he didn't mean it, "still, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you,".

"You're overprotected, Hokage," I giggled and said, "you are a little like a father to me, you know?" I looked at him happily. He smiled slightly again and he got a little red. I laughed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned around and moved myself out of his office, running to my foster house to get my things and go to my new home.

I didn't have a lot of stuff. So it took me about ten minutes to get everything. When I finished I sighed and looked around in my room, the room that soon would be filled with all kinds of rubbish. The room had boring grey walls and just had one window. The curtains where gray-blue and were shut. I always loved dark rooms. Some people even called me a vampire, of course that wasn't true. But I did hate the days the sun would shine down on me. That´s why I always had sunglasses on, even when the sun didn´t shine. I picked up my suitcase, which wasn´t very heavy, and walked out of the room in silence. My foster parents didn't say goodbye, so I hold my mouth too. When I got to the office of the Hokage I knocked and then walked in.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" I looked at my Sensei who stood before the office and turned his head.

"Marina, good to see you," he smiled at me and turned to the Hokage again, "should I bring her already, or do you have something to say first?" he asked at the Hokage.

"Go and bring her to her apartment, I will meet her again in a few days," he smiled at Sensei and then smiled at me. I just smiled back.

"Let's go then," Sensei looked at the Hokage, bowed and then walked towards me.

"Bye," I said enthusiastically and waved. Then I turned and ran to Sensei, who was near the exit to go outside.

Sensei and I walked silently for a few minutes. It was getting darker and darker outside and I was getting more and more comfortable with the outside. My sunglasses made it hard to see because it was dark outside already, and the glasses only made it darker. But I was used to it, so it really didn't matter. I smiled slightly while walking with Sensei. Sensei had my suitcase in his hand and was walking pretty fast, but I just half ran, half walked beside him.

"So," Sensei started the conversation, "are you nervous for the exam tomorrow?".

"Exam, I really haven't thought of it that much," I blushed a little, but Sensei couldn't see it, "I'm more nervous for the groups, I really don't like to group up,". I sighed, I knew everyone was putted into groups with a Jounin as teacher. You would do all kinds of missions with that group. But unfortunately I wasn't good at working together. I heard a little laugh from Sensei's side.

"That's not really funny," I said, looking beside me.

"It really is, actually," I heard him grin and thought about why it was funny, "because I'm in charge of telling who should fit the best together," Sensei explained. I looked surprised, but again the sunglasses made it impossible to see my expression.

"But, the Hokage is in charge of that, isn't he?" I was a little confused.

"Yes, he makes the final decision, but I know you better as classmates together, so I know the best fit. Sometimes the Hokage changes some of it, but it is mostly my decision," he laughed and I wondered who he would couple me up with. Just when I was about to ask, Sensei started talking again.

"I won't tell you," he said, as if he could read my thoughts.

"Oh, come on," I stepped before him and looked at him with my sweetest face. Unfortunately it wasn't that cute, because I couldn't make puppy eyes.

"We are almost there," Sensei said and he walked around me. Then he walked towards a flat and used a key to open the main entrance.

The little apartment the Hokage put me in wasn't very big. It was just a big living room with a bed in it and a little sink. There was a little room attached with a toilet and a shower in it. There wasn't a kitchen, but you could eat with the rest of the flat in a special room. The room had grayish walls and green curtains. The furniture was already placed, although it was only a couch, a bed, a closet, a pedestal cupboard and a little radio, I was happy to see that I had some things in the empty-looking room. It didn't really feel at home yet, but I at least had some things in the room.

"Sensei?" I wanted to ask a question and I looked at Sensei, who putted my stuff down, "can I paint the walls and change the curtains?".

"I guess you can," he said, after thinking it over for a while, "but how are you going to do that? You don't really have the money for it," he pointed out while looking at me. I sighed, that was very true. For a moment I thought I couldn't get what I want, just like before when I lived with the foster family. But then something came to mind.

"I could ask Hokage," I said, smiling a big smile. I was so certain it would work. But Sensei looked at me with a different kind of smile. A smile that says 'I-don't-know-I-think-you-are-thinking-to-highly-of-yourself', to put it that way. But I didn't really notice it.

"Can we go back, then I can ask right know, I'm sure he'll think of it," another smile and then I walked to the door.

"Are you coming to?" I opened the door and waited for Sensei to come along.


	2. The day I moved out, 2

Hello there again

Well, I hope I didn't make any huge mistakes. And I'm sorry that it is only a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer ;')

Although I don't really know if anyone reads it, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Bye!

* * *

**Chapt****er 1: The day I moved out part 2.**

"No," the Hokage exclaimed as I asked, for the seventh time, if I could paint the walls and change the curtains of the apartment.

"But…," I started, but I didn't really know anything to say anymore. So I just held my mouth and sighed. It was of no use to go begging. The Hokage already placed me into an apartment and payed for it. He was being to generous for me. And this time, I didn't even have a good reason to get what I want, so I wouldn't get it. I had to live with it, and try again in a few months. I couldn't do more then that.

"Now, go to sleep Marina, you can't stay awake forever. You have your exam to think about, it's tomorrow, you know that, don't you?" the Hokage pointed out. For the second time that day I was reminded to the exam. For the second time that day I wondered why everyone was so nervous for the exam. I sighed, I wasn't able to turn his mind around, I had an exam the day after and I had nearly six hours to sleep. My day of moving out was going great.

When I arrived at the flat, I remembered that Sensei didn't give me the key to get in. A moment I thought I was going to freeze outside, not really thinking about getting the key from someone. When I finally thought about going to Hokage to ask for the keys, it was getting lighter and lighter. I sat before the flat for three hours and it was just three hours until seven o'clock in the morning.

I started walking up the street, towards the great building I was facing. My eyes were nearly closed behind the sunglasses, and I was getting more tired every step I made. When I finally got to the building and got to the Hokage, again, I found that he wasn't there. I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed. I placed my back against the wall and shacked my head a little. I was dead tired. So I decided to close my eyes for a moment. That wasn't a good idea.

_Four hours later…_

"Oh gosh, she fell asleep," I wakened by hearing that sentence, a little ashamed of myself.

"I wasn't sleeping," I said irritated, then I yawned, which said the opposite. I found myself in the same way I sat down a few hours ago, only this time my head just hung down, like a dead piece of meat. I looked up, which made my neck get a stab from an invisible weapon. I moved my head a little, to get rid of my neck ache.. When I didn't feel my neck anymore, I stood up and find myself outside the door from the office of the Hokage.

"Good morning, sunshine," I moved my head to the side and jumped when I saw the Hokage's face. I had already forgotten that the Hokage was there. For a moment I just stood there, I didn't say a word. The Hokage opened the door and pushed me inside. The first thing I did was looking at the clock. It was eight o'clock, at seven thirty the exam began.

"Damned," I whispered, "I need to go, the exam," I said quickly and I waved. When I got outside, the sun shine down on me. I putted my sunglasses a little higher so there wouldn't come light into my eyes and I started running to the school building. I knew I would be late, but I was on the end of the list of examinees, so I had a little bit more time to get there, although I would be punished. When I walked by a shop, I looked into the window and I combed trough my hair.

I arrived at school, panting heavily. I had gotten nervous, while running to school. I still don't know why I got that nervous, but I couldn't help it. That was it, if I wouldn't make it, I would have to do it all again. A whole two years I would have to repeat. And I didn't want that. I didn't study, I didn't need it. At least, that was what I hoped.

With a confidence smile I walked to the room where the exam was held. But that confidence wasn't going trough my body, it was only my appearance who was certain the moment I walked into the class.


	3. The exam, 1

Hello again

So, like I promised, this is a little bigger then the last one. I'm not that good, so it's still short, but whatever. If you don't want to read, then just don't read xD.

Enjoy this chapter, or at least try to,

xKisses

* * *

**Chapter 2: The exam.**

"You're late, Marina-san," Bushido-Sensei growled at me when I walked in the class. All the faces turned and looked at me, some of the students sighed others rolled their eyes. I was late, again, only this time it was on the most important day of school. I know they were thinking all kinds of things, but I really didn't care.  
"Ohaiyo Gozaimas to you too, sensei," I replied dry, my face serious as can be. I hated it, I always did everything wrong. Or at least that's what everyone thought of me. It was not like I could've done anything about it. He was the one who forgot to give me the key of the apartment. That was the reason I had fallen asleep against the wall of the Hokage's office. It was Bushido-Sensei's fault.  
"By the way, thanks for the key of my apartment," I hummed at him. My inner me grinned, I saw that Sensei wanted to scream at me, curse me, make me feel sorry for what I said. Just because it was his fault, and I pointed it out. Sensei really had a short edge. Luckily for me, he glared at me angrily and then continued the exam.

He called numerous name's before I could finally take the exam. The time went by slowly. Each individual student needed to perform the Bunshin No Jutsu, which created a few replication of the person who performed it. But it took very long with every student, it was like everyone needed ten minutes before they could even move. Of course, it only was a half an hour I needed to wait, before I could finally go. My nerves just played a trick on the time.  
"Marina," Sensei called out my name. I didn't reply or react on the name-calling of Sensei. Actually, I didn't even hear it the first times. It was when the boy next to me pinched me that I finally reacted and stood up. I walked down and moved to Sensei, nervous on the inside, so sure about myself on the outside.

"Don't screw this one up, Marina, you'll be sorry if you do," Sensei warned me when I walked by him. I rolled my eyes and walked on, a little bothered by what Sensei had said. I walked into the exam room. The changing smell and warmth of the rooms was very noticeable and I shivered a little. Sensei followed right after me and took place behind a wooden desk full of papers and forehead protectors. I faced myself in Sensei's direction and stood there for a minute. I didn't do anything, it was my pride on the line this time, I couldn't just say I didn't want to do it nor could I pull a prank. If I couldn't do it, I would have to do everything over, and that was something I certainly didn't want to.  
"You know what to do, so do it," Sensei said impatiently. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him lazily. Why did he have to disturb my thinking? I sighed and putted my hands together. Slowly I felt my chakra burn inside of me.

"Bunshin no jutsu," I said softly, almost whispering. Five replication stood by my side, two of them looking at their nails and the other three stood with their arms crossed, looking at Sensei. There eyes were looking challenging, but of course that wasn't actually seen because of my glasses. I grinned and sat down, my replication followed. Now there were six Marina's, which was more then the world could handle, but that didn't really matter.  
"Marina," Sensei sighed and pointed at the five replications, "you didn't have to make five." he shaked his head and whispered something. I closed my eyes and made my replications disappear. Then I stood up, still with my eyes clothes, and waited for Sensei to pass me. I did do what he asked me to do, so I would pass. But I wanted to hear it from Sensei.

"Yes, Marina, you've passed," he sighed once more. I smiled and hugged him. It was very informal, but I noticed Sensei didn't matter it that much. For this time, I could.  
"Thanks, now, can I go get the key of my apartment and go home?" I asked while jumping actively. He scratched his head a little.  
"No, you have to wait until everyone's done," he grinned, "sorry," he added. I groaned irritated and walked to the exit of the room.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sensei pointed out, which made me turn my head. I stood for a moment, thinking what I would've possibly forgotten.  
"Your forehead protector, Marina," Sensei said while throwing it to me. I smiled. I was a Ninja, and nobody could say that I wasn't.  
"Thanks, Sensei," I whispered before walking out of the exam room.

Two examinees where left before I could go back to the apartment. I putted the forehead protector in the pocket of my trousers. It was not like I would need it already. I was wearing my normal outfit again, which made it easy to take things with me. The pockets in the trouser where large enough to put a little statue in it, so the protector fitted in easily. The trouser was like a jogging pants. Only this one was roomier and totally black. The shirt I wore above it was blood red and ended above my belly, because of that a little skin was showed.

When the exam was finally over I walked over to the Hokage building, humming a melody that came into my mind. It was a very happy melody, but it was a little annoying for others. Not that I cared, I just wanted to hum, so I did that. It was becoming a habit the last days to walk the big main street, which ended by the great Hokage building. There where a few hallways I needed to pass, before I was at the office. But I knew my way trough the building. Before entering the office, I knocked on the big doors, still repeating the melody.  
"What are you doing here?" Hokage asked me when I stepped in, while he was signing papers rapidly.  
"I've past the exam," I said smiling, "and I would like to have the key to my apartment. Right now," I demanded with a grin.  
"Watch your words Marina, you can't demand things to the Hokage," he whispered threatening. I shivered a little and stepped back a few steps. The Hokage past the key and pointed at it.  
"Don't loose that key, I don't have a spare one! You can pay the extra one yourself, if you loose it," he warned me. I grinned, I wouldn't loose it or at least it wasn't my intension. I putted the key with my forehead protector in my pocket and waved, then I turned around and walked away. Finally, I could go to my apartment and get some rest, in a soft and comfortable bed.


	4. The exam, 2

Hellooooow.  
How are you all doing ;D.  
I'm fine, and yes, I have been very busy.  
But anyways, enjoy this chapter. I'm not that fond of it, but I'm just a whining idiot sometimes. (I personally think this story sucks, so, could you please tell what you think. It's called a reaction XD)  
xkisses

* * *

**Chapter ****2: The exam part 2.**

It was seven o'clock in the evening when I heard someone knocking on the door of my apartment. I had slept the whole afternoon, so I was awake again and full of energy. I was just listening to some music and singing along some of the songs. I walked to the door suspiciously, looking trough the little peeking hole of the door. Some older Ninja stood outside of the door, waiting patiently. I did see him before, I didn't know where exactly, but I did. I opened the door with caution, not knowing what to expect from this late visitor.

"You're Marina-san, ne?" the man asked, looking behind me.  
"Hai," I replied, looking with big eyes at the man before me, why did he know my name? "what are you doing here exactly?" I asked.

"I came to check up on you," he smiled, "didn't Hokage-sama tell you that?" the man asked me, staring at me with both eyebrows up. I sighed, Hokage did tell me, I just forgot. I smiled back at the man.

"If I may ask, what is your name, sir?" I smiled fakely at the man of middle age. He had black hair, hanging along his side. The hair was braced in millions of little braces. The man chuckled at my question, which made the braces swing a little.  
"I'm Yudansha-san," he said grinning, "you don't trust me?" he laughed again, showing some awfully white toothed smile. I raised one eyebrow and stepped aside, waiting for Yudansha to come in.  
"You can come in now," I growled, when he didn't move.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, walking inside of my apartment, "can you turn the music down a little?" he asked, while looking at the radio.  
"No," I said annoyed. He started walking towards the radio and I sighed. They always had to have their way. Ninja's who were higher in rank and older, they always wanted to get their way. That's probably why there are so many wars, both lands want it different, so hey, why not fight it out?! At least, that were my thoughts right then.  
"I said no," I repeated, while appearing in front of him, my hand on his chest. He looked a little shocked. I grinned inside. The tricks I learned myself weren't that hard, every ninja could to them. Still, they always looked in shock when I did them.  
"Well, I want it down, so you turn it down," he said, a little bit more angry. He was gone for only a second and then stood before the radio. I appeared in front of him again. Who did this man think he was? It was my apartment and the walls were sound free, so nobody would have trouble with the loud banging noises.  
"Not everything in live goes the way we want it to go," I growled, I was mad, and not just a little bit. He looked at me once again. Shaking his head in disbelieve.  
"Are you always like this. And how do you move so fast?" he asked.  
"Well, you move as fast as me. So I guess I learned the same way as you did. And no, I'm not always like this. I just don't like it when people force things upon me, problem with my attitude?" I reacted. I was angry, frustrated and irritated and my face probably reflected that.

"Fine, I won't turn it softer then," he smiled a little, "and by the way, I learned it in two years, so I don't think you learned it the way I did." I rolled my eyes, I didn't believe him, if it really had took him so long, I wouldn't be able to do it.  
"So, why don't you take of your glasses and give me something to drink?" Yudansha said, still a little irritated by the loud noise.  
"No and no," I said, "I won't take off my glasses and I won't get you something to drink," I smiled at him and then returned to my couch. I sat down and looked at the wall on the other side of the room. I heard his footsteps come closer. Once again, I rolled my eyes.  
"Hokage-sama told me to not get mad at you, neither make you mad at me," he said, walking in front of me and kneeling down, "I think I've got a problem then, 'cause I'm mad, and you don't look so happy yourself either." I raised one eyebrow and looked at him thoroughly.  
"Well, if you don't like it, you should go," I sneered, pointing at the door behind me.

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow morning," he walked to the door and turned one more time, "change your attitude before then, young one. That's a warning." I heard the door open and close. I grimaced, what was he talking about. I wouldn't see him tomorrow, would I? I decided not to think about it to much and began humming with the songs again.

It wasn't long before I was bored again, I even felt a little sad that I was all alone. 'Eight in the evening' I sighed to myself, 'normal people would be nervous for tomorrow and send to bed by their parents'. Well, I wasn't normal. I stood up and turned the radio off. 'Time for a walk'.

My feet were walking to everywhere and nowhere. I just walked trough streets, looking at everything around me. The town I lived in for so long. I merely realized that I was walking too a goal. An disastrous house came into my sight and I blinked a little. They always say it is actually my house. I always feel sad when I come around the block where it stands.

* * *

_Rain is falling over the little town Konoha. It's early in the morning and it's still dark outside. Nobody has noticed the destroyed house yet. It is to early for someone to be awake. Softly a baby whines, out of cold and out of sadness. Although the baby doesn't know what happened, it feels miserable. __The child is lying on the cold doorstep in front of the house. His little hands are holding onto a little note, but the ink is slowly washing away because of the rain. A cat looks at the child, his eyes filled with sorrow. The cat is black and smaller than the other cats. For a moment the cat just looks, then he turns and runs away, leaving the child behind. A loud cry of pain fills the street. From around the corner a black figure walks to the little baby. The dead cat is held and laid beside the petite body of the child.  
"I'll be back," the mysterious figure whispers.  
Slowly light is entering the little city. The sun is misleading everyone with it's brightness. The rain stops, but a sad atmosphere fills the air. A horrible thing has happened and has yet need to be found out. The little child is yawning and slowly falling asleep while the sun is creeping over his face. It isn't long of the first persons that wake up find the little baby on the doorstep and start to panic. What has happened? Is the child dangerous? A man moves towards the little child and reads the little note. Just one sentence. Almost unreadable, but the man figures out what it says.  
_Her name is Marina, please make sure she grows up and knows about what happened.  
_Nothing more, nothing less. A few days later the little Marina is placed in foster care. A investigation starts, and rumors start to form. Angry glares are send to the little child. The story doesn't seem right. There are things that don't fit. The investigation is cancelled and the house is said to be haunted. And Marina is brought up by a family that mistreats her and people that hate her, despise her. Nobody wants to be near her. The child is devil send._

* * *

I know the story, I know how the people thought about me. And I know they thought I was the child from hell. And I acted like it. Hurriedly I made my way back home. Tears falling on the stones on the ground, making a way from the house, to my little apartment. That night I didn't sleep, and every time I closed my eyes I saw myself lying in front of the house.


	5. The teamups, 1

_**Helloooo ^^**_

_**Damn. it has been too long O_O**_

_**Anyways; hope you enjoy =)**_

_**xhugs  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The team-ups part 1.**

An hour after I had fallen asleep I wakened again, sweat dripping from my nose as I sat up. I had never dreamt the dream as realistic as that night. I could still see the cat next to the little body. _My_ little body. I had wondered before, what the cat was for. Who the cat was and why his figure haunted me in my dreams. I swept the sweat away with the back of my hand and placed my feet next to the bed. The alarm was set on nine PM, an hour before I needed to be at the school again. Today was the day for the team ups.

Three hours to go until the team announcements. I had time on my hands and my closet was out of clothes. Which wasn't weird, I only had two pair of trousers and three t-shirts. A jacket to keep me warm in the winter and a pair of sneakers. Obviously, I didn't need any more. But this time, I felt like shopping. Maybe it was because of the nerves, which I thought I didn't have at that moment.

My new outfit was very different from what I already had. This time I bought something feminine instead of the boyish things I would always wear. It was a short pants in white. The shirt was red and I actually bought some shoes with a little heel underneath. A black net shirt went over the top. It actually looked pretty good on me. I decided to wear it to school. Just to see their reaction. And maybe to show that I could be the girl who they wanted me to be.

I worriedly looked at the clock every 30 seconds, I had an hour left to do what I wanted to. I grimaced a little and sighed agitated. I had to much time on my hands and I was actually pretty tired. If I would've closed my eyes I would've fallen asleep. But I had an hour and to sleep, that was to short. I would probably oversleep and get on the wrong side of my new Senpai. I walked trough the streets, wandering a little until I bounced into somebody.

"Watch it, baka," the person said sneering. I looked at the boy who I bumped into. His silver hair was standing up ridiculously and from his nose he was covered in a mask. Two girls were hanging at his arms and giggling.

"You watch it, you bastard," I said, while looking at the girls, "maybe you're popular with them," I made a hand gesture to the Barbie dolls at his arms, "but I won't kneel down to you, you have eyes yourself to, don't you?!" His eyes shut a little and he told the girls to let go. He moved forward and examined me from head to toe.

"Could you please stop staring and get a life, Kakashi," I said while rolling my eyes and pushing him away.

"I'm surprised you know my name, Marina," my eyes grew a little. _Thank god for my glasses. Wait, he knows my name?! _Then I went back to my normal expressions and smirked.

"I'm surprised your brain cells still work and have remembered my name," I reacted, "anyways, I got to go. Later." I started walking again.

"Yeah, me too. Nice outfit by the way, but I would lose the glasses," I could almost feel that he smirked behind me. Once again I rolled my eyes and walked further.

I had ten minutes to get to school and I walked slowly, enjoying the sun. I wouldn't be late this time. I thoroughly took in the people in the classroom before sitting down. A few minutes past and everyone took seat. Kakashi wasn't anywhere to see and I smiled. _Let him please have failed the exam._

Just one minute to go and I would know with whom I would team up. I wasn't really looking forward to it. I mean, I wasn't really the person to work with someone else.

"_What is she wearing?!"_

"_That's like, a totally hot combi!"_

"_She must've gotten help from someone,"_

"_Damn, that bitch wants to be like us!"_

I smirked again. The reactions were fantastic, just as I expected. _Like you, no thanks._ Suddenly everyone went quiet. Sensei walked in with a little paper in his hands. He was reading it, but as he entered the classroom his eyes went big.

"I don't believe this, everyone's quiet!" he enthusiastically said. Everyone was still looking at him intently. Everyone was curious. If a needle would've fallen it would've been heard.

"Okay, for the team-ups," everyone started babbling that instant, "hush!" sensei exclaimed. Again everyone held there breath.

"Team 1," he read from the paper, "wait, I first have an announcement," everyone sighed.

"There are some teams which will be in four man cells. We haven't got enough students who passed the exam this year," again my classmates started whispering. I sighed. _Great, more people. _

"Now, for team 1," as if a wave had come over the class it had become quiet again. After the seven teams were called I already knew who I would be with. I sighed irritated and waited for Sensei to announce my team.

"Team 8 will contain the last students of this class," he started, everyone looked from me to Merla and started whispering. Everyone knew about the fact that Merla's father found me on the doorstep of the house.

"Marina, Merla and..," he stopped for a moment, I wondered who could possibly be the third, the names of the persons in the room had all been said, "Kakashi?!" the room started whispering again. There were a few girls who started yelling that there would be no change of Kakashi being in the same group as Merla and me. That's when the door opened. A sweaty and red-faced Kakashi stepped in.

"Kakashi, you're late again! I just announced every team. You are in team 8 with Merla and Marina," Sensei said, irritated.

"No way in hell am I going to work with that freak," he pointed at me, "nor will I work with that person!" he looked at Merla. Agitated I stood up and was in front of Kakashi.

"First of all, if you ever dare to call me a freak again, I'll give your face a high-five!" I whispered dangerously, just a few millimeters from his face, "and second of all, don't even think about being the lazy-ass idiot you are around you Barbie-dolls, or I'll kick your ass and let you see stars!" my eyes glinted dangerously and Kakashi just stared at me.


End file.
